


I Don't Care What's In Your Hair

by olgushka



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dusseldorf Show, Friendship, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: Tyler shaves his hair off.





	

„Twenty minutes, guys!” Someone from the crew announced from the door. 

They were in Düsseldorf, warming up in their dressing room. While Josh was sitting calmly on the couch, hitting a wooden table with his drumsticks, Tyler was pacing around the room, jumping up and down and making weird noises with his voice. He kept looking in the mirror, stealing glances at his own reflection. His hair was irritating him too much today. It was getting too long and it laid flat on his head making him look like a posh French boy.

He let out a growl and looked around the dressing room, spotting a can of hairspray. He ruffled his hair to make it look as messy as he could, grabbed the can, closed his eyes and quickly started spraying his head. 

It wasn't longer than five seconds before he heard Josh letting out a horrified gasp. 

„Tyler, oh my God- STOP!”

Tyler stopped spraying his hair and turned around to look at the drummer who was now sitting with his mouth wide open and pure terror in his eyes.

„What?” The singer frowned and turned to look in the mirror again. He let out a loud yelp and dropped the can to the floor. „Oh no… Oh no, no, no, nonononono-” He touched his hair. „What the HELL!”

„Dude, that was my color hairspray!” 

„I thought it was a _normal_ hairspray! Why would you even own a hairspray that turns your hair neon yellow?!” 

„I wanted to try something new?” Josh bit his lip. „I didn’t want to use a permanent dye in case I didn’t like it that much so I got something temporary.”

„Temporary? Did you say temporary?”

„It’s a one-wash thing, Tyler.”

„Oh, thank God! I need to wash my hair.” Tyler said and sprinted out of the room. 

After a couple of minutes, there was a loud yell coming from the bathroom.

„Josh! Oh my God, Josh, it’s not washing off!”

Josh made his way to the bathroom. His friend was leaning above the sink, hair dried off with a towel, yellow paint still visible. 

„Ten minutes!” They heard shouts in the hallway.

„Oh no, oh no…” Tyler started to panic.

„Calm down…. I’m sure we can think of something.”

„Think of WHAT?” Tyler yelled again. „It’s all your fault! Are you sure it said it was a _one-wash_ thing?

„Yes?”

„Are you asking me or stating the fact? Where did you even get this?”

„On eBay?” Josh awkwardly scratched his chin.

„I’m going to kill you.”

„Try to wash it again?”

Tyler sent him a death glare but did as Josh suggested. After repeating the whole process one more time, he looked at his reflection again. He felt like crying. 

„Crap.” Josh gulped.

„You’re so out of the band.” Tyler growled. „Get out.”

„What?”

„I said get out, leave me alone!”

„But we have to go, the show is about to start!”

„I will not go on stage with yellow hair!”

„But it doesn’t look that b-”

„OUT!” Tyler grabbed Josh by the shoulders, spun him around and pushed him out of the bathroom. 

He slammed the door shut and looked around. He noticed one of his bags and searched through it until he found what he was looking for. 

 

There was one minute left until the show time and the crowd was cheering like crazy. Josh kept walking in circles, nervously clutching his alien mask in his hands. 

„Thirty seconds. Where is Tyler?” The crew guy asked. 

„I’m here.” They heard the singer’s voice behind their backs. 

When Josh turned around, his eyes widened even more than when he saw the yellow paint on his friend’s hair.

„Don’t. Say. A. Word.” Tyler pointed his finger to Josh’s chest. „We will talk about this later.” He put his ski mask on, sent his bandmate one more murderous glare and walked on stage.

 

The show went fine. He tried to focus on his usual stage antics more than on the fact that he was bald. He could swear that the audience held their breath and got quieter when he took his beanie off during one of the songs. But the shock on their faces disappeared quickly and the crowd burst into cheers again.

When they got back to their dressing room almost two hours later, Tyler made his way to the mirror. He was sweaty, gross and still high on the adrenaline but once he saw his reflection, he got upset again. He did a really shitty job shaving his hair but there was no time to do it carefully.

Josh entered the dressing room and looked at his friend. Their eyes met in the mirror.

„I’m not talking to you.” Tyler huffed. 

„It’s not my fault you never read the labels on things.”

„Why would you even put the stupid can right here?”

„You’ve never used hairspray before, how could I possibly know that today you will decide to style your hair before the show?”

Tyler hung his head and sighed.

„I look like shit.”

„No, you don't. You always look good. You would still look good even if you kept the yellow paint on.” Josh came closer. „I can shave off all of my hair too if it would make you feel better.” 

„Don’t you dare. Your bubble gum hair stays exactly where it is. Do you hear me?”

„Yes, mom.”


End file.
